


Under the Moonlight

by VisualMemes



Category: EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisualMemes/pseuds/VisualMemes
Summary: Allure, Tragedy and Deceit-Byun Baekhyun, a child of the night, wanted to live an extravagant life devoid of care but when tragedy strikes he is dragged into a mystery far bigger than he could've hoped to grasp. As political tension between the vampires rise, Baekhyun must put a stop to the dark forces orchestrating things or risk a war and yet amidst all this the red string of fate cruelly pulls him and Chanyeol together.Baekhyun must uncover the truth or risk losing everything.





	1. Chapter 1

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The young man’s eyes crept open into an icy glare at the alarm clock which was busily filling the room with noise.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

He reached his arm over and began swatting for the snooze button, missing several times before knocking the noisemaker onto the floor.

_Beep. Beep._

“Son of a…” the man growled frustrated as he dragged himself out of the bed.

_Beep._

He reared his leg backward before forcefully kicking the alarm clock effectively silencing it. He began to rub the sleep out of his face grabbing a small remote on the nightstand and pressing firmly on one of the many buttons. He threw the remote carelessly onto the remains of the alarm clock, tapping his foot impatiently in wait. It took mere seconds before the doors to the room opened showing a masculine silhouette who proceeded to hurry over to the light switch flipping it and lighting up the previously dark room.

The man sounded like a robot reciting a predetermined script, “I apologize for the wait Master Baekhyun, we were preoccupied with the party this eveni…”

“Did I ask for an explanation?” Baekhyun said interrupting him before continuing, “This isn’t the first time this week either Mr. Do. Should I just hire a chief of staff who’s more competent than an idiot who can’t even manage to wake me on time?”

“No sir, but as I said…” he tried to continue

“I don’t need excuses! I need results.” Baek said clearly frustrated with the man. “Just make sure the next time you’re going to be late, just don’t show up at all. Am I clear?”

“Yes sir” Kyungsoo said bowing to the man.

“Good. Now that that’s cleared up, the curtains.” The man said gesturing to the grandiose drapes clinging to the wall.

“Yes sir” he said straightening up before moving to the drapes and opening them gracefully even under their weight.

Baekhyun looked out the now clear window to see the Seoul skyline dotted with lights and full of energy, which cause him to scoff.

“Is there a problem sir?” Kyungsoo said straightening himself.

“No, none at all. I assume tonight’s preparations have gone accordingly?”

“There may have been a few slight inconveniences…”

“Inconveniences?” Baekhyun said interrupting him, “What inconveniences?”

“Nothing that should affect you, sir. Except for…”

“Except for what?” Baekhyun said interrupting him again, making no effort to hide his annoyance.

“The theme of the party was altered slightly…”

“The theme was what?” He said flaring his nostrils in anger, “I left explicit instructions that even an idiot like you could follow and yet you still managed to stray from them”

“It was at the request of Master Kim” Kyungsoo blurted out in an attempt to quell his master’s anger

“What? Junmyeon?” Baekhyun’s anger drastically shifted to confusion, “He’s never taken an interest in my affairs before, why would he now?”

“Master Kim recommended that tonight’s festivities be that of a Masquerade, he believes it would be a benefit to conceal the identities of the partygoers” Kyungsoo said in a clearly rehearsed tone.

“Masks?” Baekhyun’s hand grasped at his jaw as he considered the possibility, “I assume the partygoers are being provided yes?”

“That’s correct sir”

“It does being a certain element of mystery, I guess” the man said lowering his hand “Maybe this time Junmyeon may actually attend”

“He already confirmed his RSVP sir”

Baekhyun almost burst out laughing at this, His mentor and long-time friend attending one of his luxurious parties, the thought just sent Baekhyun deeper into laugher. Kyungsoo had already retaken his position by the door readying to assist his master with whatever he needed. Baekhyun’s laughter eventually stopped and he seemed to reaffirm something within himself.

“Mr Do.” Baekhyun said mischief capered in his words

“Yes sir.”

“Make sure this party is unforgettable”

“As you wish sir”

“Oh and take care of that” Baekhyun said pointing at the mess of parts that used to be his alarm clock.

“Yes sir. Shall I prepare your breakfast?”

“Bring it to me in the bath.” He said leaving Kyungsoo and the room far behind.

 Baehyun’s house was a maze of rooms, doorways leaving in all different directions each decorated in ornately among the hallways. It would be impossible for anyone to actively find a room they might search for unless they were incredibly familiar with the house, partly this steers intruders away but Baekhyun found himself enjoying watching people wander aimlessly in the halls allowing him to watch them struggle to find their way, it’s exhilarating. He shook those thoughts from his brain and proceeded towards the bathroom the help a mixture of rushing to help in any way possible and fleeing lest he thinks they are slacking off. It wasn’t long before he found himself in the bathroom where a grand porcelain bathtub lay in wait filled to the brim with a milky liquid dotted with red petals. He lifted an eye examining the bathwater but was quickly eased by the servant who gave him a brief description of the ingredients and their properties.

With his fears subsided he promptly began to undress, the servant before seemed to increase speed triple fold, her face tinting a bright pink. He had no qualms undressing in front of other people his body was finely chiselled and he had no shame when it came to showing it off, but he knew the right way to twist this servant. His prompt undressing began to slow right around his pants, where the buttons popped off painfully slow. The servant’s face deepened the shade of pink and she tried her hardest to pack up faster, which cause her to stumble dropping a soap which slid right beneath his feet.

He chuckled inwardly, things couldn’t have gone more perfectly, his face kept a stony composure with hints of mischief in his eyes. Pop the second button came off his pants, almost exposing him completely, keeping his decency to a single strained button. The servant quickly reached for the soap, her hand quickly being stopped by his foot causing her to look up, her face bright red with embarrassment. His hand solely traced over the final button, the last shield keeping him decent.

“Let’s have some fun, yeah?” he said his voice whispering a hidden lust

He pulled at the button, the servants face further filled with embarrassment, and before the last satisfying pop another woman appeared at the door causing Baekhyun to release the pressure on the button and the servant’s hand. The servant grabbed the soap desperately and rushed past the woman in the doorway, leaving the man unsatisfied.

“You really do pick the worst times Miss Joo-Hyun”

“I apologise, I had no idea you were in the middle of… that” replied the woman

“It was nothing you need to concern yourself with” he said rolling his eyes while continuing to undress.

“I can come back at another time, if you’re busy” she said barely making an effort to cover her face with the tablet she had.

“Why bother? You’ve already ruined the fun.” He said climbing into the bath and when he had settled he continued, “What do you want?”

“I was hoping to discuss some project reports on the sales made this month”

“Only you could make a situation like this boring” he said clearly bored by the topic

“Unlike you I have to ensure all my work is done” she said slyly

“Fine, whatever. Read the sale reports or whatever they were” he said yawning mid-sentence.

He knows he could argue or poke at the woman but his intern was nothing if not incredibly persistent and he knew the only way to get her to leave way to just go over the work, regardless of how boring it was. She was truly a fox, managing to worm her way into his company as an intern however unlike the rest of the snakes interning, Miss Joo-Hyun was truly the most cunning. He was well aware of how she looked at him but, there was something else in her glances, was it desperation or something much more malicious, he couldn’t tell. However, what he could tell for certain is that it’s important to keep your friends close and those who feign loyalty even closer.

Every conversation with her was a game, a fox and a hound playing a deadly game of tag, she had the upper hand this time but Baekhyun knew the right way to turn her advantage against her. The conversation may have been business oriented but the game was ever present. Stalking languidly through the conversation waiting for the inevitable mistake, his eyes that flickered with a savage hunger but hers were that of misdirection, was she truly ahead or was she simply playing into his hands. Their back and forth was a wild one, using numbers and fanciful words to truly mask the game, but the game couldn’t last forever.

_There_

She made a mistake, a simple one, but enough to end the game. Baekhyun arched his eyebrow with a smug satisfaction across his face. He opened his mouth ready to deliver the killing blow when yet again his fun was interrupted this time by an unfortunate Mr Do.

“I see. I’ll ensure to it that I… reassess my reports Mr Byun.” Seohyun said using this opportunity to make her escape.

She fled gracefully, once again leaving Baekhyun dissatisfied and this time frustrated. Kyungsoo had quickly become aware that he had interrupted something.

“I apologize sir. I didn’t know you were preoccupied” Kyungsoo said bowing in apology.

Baekhyun didn’t even bother to react to the man and simply gave an exaggerated eye roll, his relaxing bath which had turned into one of frustration.

“I have brought your meal as requested sir” The man said still deep in a bow

Baekhyun looked over at the tray in his servant’s hand, atop it sat a beautifully styled wine glass with a deep red liquid within. A tempting treasure which earned a growl from Baekhyun’s stomach.

“What do we have today?” Baekhyun said eyeing the glass greedily

“Imported from the Caribbean as per your request”

“Excellent bring it” Baekhyun said gesturing for the man to come forward.

Kyungsoo straightened himself out before moving towards the bath, the glass staying perfectly still in his robotic hands. When he reached the glass he offered the glass to his master who grabbed at it. Baekhyun had never gotten used to the tantalizing smell and taste of blood, but instead treated it more like a fine wine which he could enjoy. He swirled it in the glass, the red liquid moving around the dance like a ballerina pirouetting dancing towards his taste buds. The smell itself smelled of the beach or more specifically the sun, a taste most would find off putting however he enjoys the sun filled fragrances. He brought the glass to his lips, the red liquid dancing fluidly meeting with his lips and sending him into a bliss, making him forget of the earlier dissatisfying encounters.

When the last drop slid down his throat he slipped out of the trance like state he had been in. He became aware of the approaching party and sat up, the water pooling around his toned abs. He slowly stood the water cascading off him like a marble statue in a fountain, sliding seductively down each crevice. Kyungsoo had collected the glass and left the room leaving Baekhyun alone in his beauty.

He grabbed a towel, dried off to the best of his ability and headed towards his wardrobe to choose an outfit that would surely impress his mentor. As he walked the halls the servants’ faces with a varying expressions, some shy and covering their face, others indifferent. He slowed his walk when he realised the eyes on him, he enjoyed the attention but this was miniscule compared to tonight but, he would let the servants stare at his beauty for this would be one of the only times they would see such beauty.

As the moon rose further into the sky, the crickets wove a melody enchanting the night air with magic. Blissfully unaware of the change approaching him, this night would be one where the red string of fate would be used to play a charming tune. As the clock ticked all eyes focused on him, the delicate tune interrupted by a single crow cawing in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens, Chanyeol and Yixing get introduced.

White walls, how sick and tired Chanyeol had grown seeing the same white walls day in and day out. They were suffocating keeping him caged like a bird, begging for some source of freedom but alas none came. He was trapped to see the same white walls every waking moment of his day. He would often day dream what it would be like if he was in the paediatric ward instead, their walls were painted with bright colours, still a cage but at least much more pleasant one.

Moping wasn’t going to do him any good, so he pulled himself into an upright sitting position, the flimsy hospital cover falling off of him and sending a shiver through his body. He remembered it had already become autumn again but then that meant little for time blurred into an indiscernible blur since his treatments began. He looked out the window and saw the artificial garden of lights that was Seoul, causing an exasperated sigh to leave his lips. He pushed his golden brown hair, which was making a considerable effort to cover his dark bags under his eyes, when the thought of going for a walk sprung to his mind.

He reached over to the bedside cabinet looking for his cell phone, unceremoniously knocking the metal stand which held the remnants of an IV bag. He pressed the power button the light greedily escaping the cell phone and lapping the darkness in the room, the man squinted against the light. The lock screen was a picture of himself back before all this mess but this memory was so distant it was like he was looking at a completely different person or rather not looking at them at all, his eyes scanned the screen before resting on the numbers 22:14.

Another sigh left his lips, it was far too late for him to simply roam the hospital the nurses would be on high alert especially after what happened last time. He pressed his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose in an attempt to gather his thoughts. He wouldn’t be able to make a rope out of bedding and escape, last time he tried that he got moved to a private room with much fewer sheets and ever since he ‘acquired’ some scrubs and almost ended up in an operating room, the nurses have been much stricter on security. Thinking about it he’d tried everything, well almost everything.

//

Deeper in the hospital a doctor is busy at work, his lab coat comfortably flowing down his toned frame. He adjusts his glasses pushing the strands of dark hair out of his face, his deep brown eyes scan the report in front of him. It wasn’t good news, it hadn’t been good news for months and the patient’s condition only seemed to worsen as the reports piled up. He sighed in frustration, the treatments just didn’t seem to be working. He threw himself against the back of his swivel chair in frustration.

“Working hard?” A woman’s voice said into the room “or hardly working?”

He looked over at the door way where a blonde woman stood two coffee cups in her neatly manicured hands. Doctor Lee Soonkyu, a veteran of her field with countless achievements. She was even heralded in the vampire community for her advancements in the haematological field for her treatments of leukaemia, which turns regular blood a rather debilitating poison to vampires. The vampires even took to calling her the ‘Notte Sole’ as she is the shining light even at night, of course she had no clue of such affairs she was simply a human after all.

“Don’t think too hard about it Mr Zhang” she said strutting into the room and giving him a coffee, “Without a donor the best we can do is try to give him medication to lessen the symptoms.”

“You and I both know he doesn’t have the luxury of time” Yixing stated angrily

“We’re working as hard as we can Yixing” Soonkyu said placing her hand on his shoulder in comfort, “The last thing we need is to rush a hazardous treatment because of a fatigued decision”

He sighed knowing she was right, he knew despite his more innate abilities even he gets fatigued and can easily mistreat the patient. He picked up the coffee cup she placed down, taking an elongated slurp of the caffeinated nectar.

“I know you work night shifts, but…” Soonkyu said leaning on the desk and sipping on her coffee “Maybe you should take tonight off”

“I can’t just…” Yixing began furrowing his eyebrows

“I wasn’t making a suggestion Dr. Zhang” she said amidst a cocky smile, “I’ve already signed you out for the night”

“The patient doesn’t have time for us to waste like this” Yixing said clenching his fist

“The patient doesn’t have time for us to make mistakes like this” Dr Lee said tapping the report in front of Yixing, “The way I see it, you find yourself that cute nurse I’ve seen you looking at and you two hit the town together”

“Are you really…” Yixing tried to say before being cut off again

“AND when you’re feeling refreshed” she said tapping on his chest authoritatively “You can return to working with a clear mind”

He placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose in frustration and was about to begin a rebuttal when his pocket vibrated. He sighed, that one message would be even more reason for Dr Lee to insist he take the night off. He knew when he was defeated and reluctantly began to gather his things. The woman sauntered past him towards her desk, opened her laptop and began typing mechanically on the keyboard. Yixing began to make his way out of the room to leave her to her work.

“Just try not to have too much fun ‘Kay?” she said while busily clacking on the keys

He rolled his eyes as he closed the opaque sliding door to their office, meeting face to face with a bronzed plaque reading ‘Hematology’ in big letters and underneath in smaller lettering ‘Dr Lee Soonkyu and Dr Zhang Yixing’. He unlocked his phone a glossed over the messages, a mixture of both a guilt trip and a desperate plea from his ‘star patient’ Chanyeol. Lay sighed and began to make his way to Chanyeol’s ward.

//

Chanyeol tapped impatiently on his bed frame, he may have just sent the message but that didn’t make him any less anxious. He looked out the window to distract from his nervousness, although his eyes kept glancing at the wooden door to his room. The stillness of the room was a dire contrast to his head teeming with unwanted anxiety.

His friendship with Lay had always been tentative, they may have had gone to the same high school but they were never particularly close. They were closer to acquaintances than actual friends however their seemingly non-existent relationship changed drastically after Chanyeol’s first set of blood tests. More importantly, he was always unsure of relying too heavily on Yixing and not only for his supposed ‘shenanigans’. Chanyeol was always uncertain where their ‘friendship’ ended and where the doctor-patient relationship stepped forward.

He tried his best to stifle the endless amount of worries that seemed to crop up, but he couldn’t help but be filled with dread at the uncertainty of the situation. He looked at his phone again the time read 22:17, his heart sank at the thought that he would be trapped in this monochromatic prison.

He heard soft footsteps in the distance, causing his attention to be drawn to the door like a snake to a charmer’s tune.  He pulled himself out of the discomfort of his bed and hurried to the bathroom in an attempt to busy himself, his attention still keenly locked onto the encroaching footsteps. He placed a large blob of toothpaste on his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth with great gusto.

He realised amidst his uneven brushes that he was still in his clothes from the night before and rushed out of the room. Unfortunately in his rush he misjudged the bathroom step and tumbled to the floor in a loud thud, causing a mess of foam to spill onto the carpeting in the room. He tried to pull himself off the floor however it was too late as Yixing had already opened the door and bore witness to the mess he had found himself in.

“Are you okay?” Yixing said rushing to help him up.

Chanyeol tried his best to speak only making incoherent gargles as he tried his best to keep what was left of the toothpaste foam inside his mouth. Chanyeol tried his best to hastily pick himself to avoid further embarrassment but found himself being aided by a gentle hand which helped him to his feet. Chanyeol wriggled in Yixing’s grip in an attempt to continue what he was originally doing but was stopped short.

“You’re not hurt anywhere, are you?” Yixing said checking over the man

“No-” Chanyeol managed to say accompanied by a spurt of foam which sailed onto the carpeting

After Yixing had ensured that Chanyeol wasn’t hurt he let the man continue on his beeline path which, as he discovered, was to fetch a change of clothes. Chanyeol’s face was flushed with embarrassment, he practically dashed back into the bathroom almost slipping on the foamy mess he had created in his clumsiness. Yixing stifled a laugh as Chanyeol regained his balance in an incredibly cartoonish manner and disappeared behind the pale bathroom door. Chanyeol finally having managed to make his way back in to the bathroom, albeit in the most embarrassing way possible, washed the remnants of the foam out of his mouth and began to change faster than he probably should.

“It’s hard to believe the great Chanyeol was bested by some toothpaste” Yixing laughed “perhaps I should tell the nurses to stock up”

“Not my one great weakness” Chanyeol replied hastily pulling a shirt over his head

“It’ll be our secret then” Yixing said “Besides the whole sneaking you out of the hospital in the dead of night”

“I would never” a guilty voice echoed behind the door

“Yeah. I’m sure you just wanted to know my skin care routine” Yixing jabbed back

“Of course” Chanyeol awkwardly laughed back trying to mask his guilt

“Well that’s a trade secret” Yixing replied slyly “So I guess we’ll just have to settle for the first option”

As Chanyeol finished changing he proceeded to open the door and scanned the pristine room for Yixing, who was looking out of the window. The city lights sparkling like a galaxy swirling towards the two men, Chanyeol couldn’t help but stare as the lights danced in the darkness. Chanyeol shook off his trance, shuffling towards the cupboard and stowing away his old clothes in them.

“So what exactly is the plan here?” Chanyeol asked diverting Yixing’s attention from the lights

“Well I do have some errands to run and could always…” Yixing began before his phone interrupted him yet again.

He looked at his phone discerning the messages from Kim Junmyeon in an attempt to coax him to show up to the party. His first instinct was to decline in favour of work but realizing his situation, the cogs began to turn and an idea sparked in his brain. He replied nonchalantly to his friend and turned to Chanyeol, a smile glinting with mischief.

“Looks like there’s been a slight change of plans”

“Really?” Chanyeol said disappointment coating his words

“Don’t worry let’s just say the venue we’re going to is a little more exciting” Yixing said

“But how are we…” Chanyeol began being interrupted by Yixing’s strong grasp around his wrist

“Let me handle that” Yixing said dragging Chanyeol out of the room

The two said no more, Chanyeol more out of fear than anything else, yet Yixing managed to guide him seamlessly through the hospital. Yixing, much to Chanyeol’s horror, dragged him straight to the nurse’s office in his ward. Chanyeol’s heart began to race, even if Yixing was here there was no way the nurses would let him out, not in his condition.

Yixing smiled, his eyes became entrancing agates and his tongue silver, as he vaguely explained the situation. The nurse on duty didn’t even notice Chanyeol it was as if she hung onto every word Yixing said. He was too panic stricken to pay attention to what was happening but he saw the nurse scribble something on a form before tearing it to shreds and discarding it. Yixing smiled at her and then proceeded to drag the anxious man out of the hospital and to his car.

Chanyeol’s mind raced even as the car left the silvered gates of the hospital the wind whipped at his face from his open window as the car barrelled down the street into the unknown. The radio in the car hummed a tune, a woman’s voice filled the car with temptation dripping from every note she sang. An invitation to the dancing flames, which only had burned their desire in the distance, now was within grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that I actually finished this chapter might be the biggest miracle of the year.  
> Chapter 3 Coming Soon(ish) probably?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep shit happens.  
> Introducing Junmyeon and Sehun.  
> Other than that it's the start to Baekhyun's Masquerade.

The air was electric, buzzing with a mystery and desire, sheathed under the guise of a mask. This party was different for sure, the same lavish setting clouded in a fog of temptation. The faceless ocean of party guests oozed with a hunger that he’d never seen before, something unnatural even for him yet he felt a strange warmth from it.

“Isn’t it amazing what a few simple masks can do?” a woman’s voice said piercing the illusion

“Hm?” Baekhyun replied searching for the source of the voice

“It’s as if you’re seeing them all for the first time” The voice mused “It’s almost as if the selves the work so hard to hide are bleeding into the air itself. No?”

Baekhyun’s eyes rested on a woman, her dress sat delicately on her frame and cascaded downward like a cosmic waterfall. Her hair tied into a neat bun was barely noticeable as her mask took up most of her face yet he could still feel a curious stare from behind it. Her mask resembling a raven was oddly eerie, as if she was the raven herself watching him with an opportunistic greed.

“I think it suits them more actually” Baekhyun replied glancing over from the balcony

“I guess that isn’t too surprising” she said leaning her back onto the balcony “What kind of host would you be if you kept these people chained away from their vices?”

“Who doesn’t want to indulge every now and again?” he said distantly “It’s always easier to forget”

“When does it become too much though?” she retorted “Is it when you are so eager to forget that you’d drink a toxic lie?”

“Maybe”

“I’d be cautious if I were you” she said vaguely “The truth has a habit of making itself seen and then you are only left with poison on your lips and in your veins”

She left these ominous words hanging in the air, he made no attempt to stop or even follow her, he simply mulled over her words. Words that cut him like a knife, fading away the romanticized warmth leaving him staring at just the squirming void of anonymity and its festering darkness. Her words twisted in his mind like the maddening ticking of a clock past midnight, he was so absorbed in his thoughts he barely noticed when he was suddenly amongst the waves of guests. He adjusted his stark wolf mask as he desperately searched the room for anyone that was a buoy of familiarity. He felt as if he was drowning looking for any hope at all, his mind anchored back to reality when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Baekhyun, are you feeling okay?” asked a voice he knew too well

He steeled himself, trying to swallow his panic, and turned to face the woman, who made no effort to remove her hand. Her short scarlet dress looked as if it were a rose in full bloom, which paired well with her black cat mask and the mischievous look behind them. He knew those eyes could only belong to Seohyun, the only person who could’ve made the situation far worse than it already was. She had caught him off guard and she wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip away.

“Baekhyun-ah, if you’re not feeling well…” she said sliding her hand down his chest and pulling herself closer, her warm breath on his ear as she whispered “Maybe I could help with that”

Baekhyun turned his face away from her, she was close still and a wicked smile formed on her lips. This time the game wouldn’t be so simple, she had caught him off guard far worse than he could’ve imagined but he wasn’t without respite.

“Actually…” he said turning back to face her and her expressions peppered with mischief, “I have just the idea in mind”

“Oh?” she replied her eyes twinkling with anticipation as he leaned into her

“It’s sensitive” he said lowering his voice to a whisper, “Seohyunnie, I need you…”

Seohyun wasn’t a woman easily driven to blush over such trivial things but the neediness in Baekhyun’s voice twisted her will in a way she wasn’t used to. Her face flushed a pinkish hue and her heart began to quicken, it was only in this moment she noticed how close Baekhyun really was. She was enveloped in his scent and his almost primal breathing on her delicate skin. She was at a loss for words and lost almost all the advantage she had, and Baekhyun chose this moment to strike.

“Seohyunnie, I need you…” Baekhyun repeated making her heart flutter “…to find Junmyeon”

“As you wish, Mr Byun.” She said pulling away from him, her pride wounded for falling for such an obvious ploy

She unlatched her purse and pulled out her phone, her fingers scrolling quickly against the screen scanning the list of guests for Junmyeon. Baekhyun standing imposingly with a smirk on his face, still revelling in his miraculous turnaround. Her fingers stopped, her eyes drifting over Junmyeon’s name before looking over the room and back towards Baekhyun again.

“Follow me I know exactly where he is” Seohyun said with a polite smile on her face.

She led him through the crowd with ease, weaving in amongst the seemingly copious amounts of people. She was faster than he expected, in fact he found it incredibly difficult to keep up with the swaying ocean of people surrounding them. Eventually finding respite near the back of the decorated hall where the crowds seemed to thin and figures of importance were aplenty. Seohyun searched the plethora of masks searching for one and subsequently finding it. She made an effort to signal to Baekhyun before they were both interrupted by a haughty man in a rich ivory tuxedo, a sparrow mask perched on his well-defined features.

“Tch” he scoffed continuing in a velvet tone “and here I thought I was enjoying my evening”

Baekhyun’s mood soured as he recognized the voice, an expression of distaste forming on what was shown of his face. Of all the people Baekhyun hoped to avoid none was as high as Oh Sehun, yet the fates seemed to conspire against him and they were now face to face.

“Sehun” Baekhyun said a forced smile on his lips “I’d say it is a pleasure to meet again but we’d both know that’s far from true”

“The feeling’s mutual.” Sehun said with a sneer

“Enjoying my party?” Baekhyun said as if he were taunting him “Although, I don’t remember you being on the invite list.”

“Junmyeon invited me.” He said crossing his arms in confidence “I mean after all what kind of CEO wouldn’t invite a potential investor, especially one of such high calibre”

“Oh really?” Baekhyun said his forced smile twisting with malice “Last time I checked the only thing you wanted to invest was your fist into my face.”

“Careful.” Sehun said his eyes flashing with danger “If you keep running your mouth, it’s the only investment I’d be willing to make.”

“Crazed man attacks kind and benevolent Byun Baekhyun at charity gala” Baekhyun said with a smirk “I’m sure it’ll do wonders for your reputation, and Junmyeon would absolutely approve”

“Don’t even dare being him into this” Sehun’s eyes filled with anger “You don’t even deserve to speak his name”

The tension was palpable, the air buzzed with an electric malevolence as the situation was escalating far beyond control. Seohyun was naught but a helpless bystander as the anger filled the area drawing the masked stares and shaded comments of the more important guests at the event. In a desperate attempt to make them stop, she grabbed Baekhyun’s arm to gather his attention but was promptly shaken off.

“It’s almost sad how even with all your money you can’t even get a sliver of his attention” Baekhyun said glaring haughtily at the man

“I’ll stuff those words back down your throat” Sehun said

Sehun angrily clenched his fist and stepped forward, closing the little distance between them. He pulled his fist back ready to punch the smaller man but was stopped short by a sudden grip on his fist. He turned in anger meeting a decorated owl mask, the owner of which had a gentle smile, and quickly his anger was replaced with embarrassment.

“Sehun-ah” the owl masked man smoothly said, “Let’s try not to make a mess at such a lovely party”

The anger left Sehun’s body at the sound of Junmyeon’s soothing voice, his face and ears washed a pink and his once angry stance was now replaced with a far gentler one. The smile on Baekhyun’s face visibly magnified at the sight of Junmyeon, and the tension evaporated from the air. Junmyeon looked around noticing the distressed Seohyun and the unwavering gossip from the guests.

“Esteemed Guests” Junmyeon said tending to the crowd like an expert diplomat, “Mr Byun and Mr Oh get a little bit passionate when discussing business matters. Please turn your attention to the wonderful performers Mr Byun hired for tonight’s event and I’m sure Mr Byun would be more than happy to ensure you all have a wine of the finest quality.”

“You heard the man Seohyun, a glass of the finest red for our most gracious guests” Baekhyun said prompting Seohyun to leave

“Baekhyun-ah” Junmyeon said, a statement which caused Sehun to grind his teeth “You should really be more courteous with your guests, No?”

“I would be if they were actually my guests” he replied

“My apologies I thought I relayed to your head of staff that he was to be invited” Junmyeon rebutted with a kind smile

“Really? I don’t recall being informed such” Baekhyun said his lips becoming a soft pout, “I’ll deal with it later but as for now we have things to discuss preferably in private.”

“Of course, I’d be glad to” Junmyeon said motioning to a doorway leading to a balcony outside “Sehun-ah, I’m sure you’ll enjoy the party in my stead”

Sehun sheepishly nodded as if he was a child that had just been scolded and moved back into the large crowd enjoying the music. Junmyeon and Baekhyun left for the door the music of the night greeting them with a much welcomed fresh breeze.

Two solitary figures speaking on delicate matters surrounding them, a disjointed scene in comparison to the lively party indoors. Each guest’s hunger satiated by the sweet crimson nectar handed out under Baekhyun’s request. A swimming toxicity of sinful exposure all the while the winds whisper change as a sleek black vehicle approaches the baleful gates to the manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth the wait! (It probably wasn't though)
> 
> Apparently soon meant 3+ Months T.T  
> Sorry everyone I got busy with so much bs you would not believe but it's finally here  
> Now that I actually have time to write hopefully you'll get more chapter's within a few weeks


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Masquerade Part 2  
> Huge text walls and descriptions  
> Some insight into Chanyeol and Yixing's relationship (?)

The drive up to the manor was slow and ominous, the radio a soft muted whisper as the engine growled like a chained beast. Yixing a silent monolith focused on the road and Chanyeol uncomfortably shifting in his ill-fitting suit. Crimson, he wasn’t particularly fond of the colour but Yixing insisted. He could barely even remember stopping at Yixing’s apartment because of how quickly they’d changed, the entire situation left a pit of anxiety in Chanyeol’s stomach and he couldn’t help but feel sick.

His window was open and the night air bit into him with icy fangs, yet its cold icy chill was the only thing keeping him from losing what little composure he had mustered. He blinked trying to focus on the road ahead of him which coiled onwards like a serpent barely seeing the shapes illuminated by the headlights ahead of him. A cold sweat dripping down his forehead being lapped by the beast of the night, he wondered to himself if this pathway continued forever.

“Chanyeol-ah” Yixing said his gentle voice breaking his monolithic façade

“Hm?” was all Chanyeol could muster to half-heartedly reply

“Are you feeling alright?” Yixing continued

“Just a little bit dizzy” Chanyeol said through a pained laugh

“Perhaps this wasn’t such a good idea after all…” Yixing said his brows furrowing in concern

“N-No” Chanyeol said steeling himself to the best of his ability “I’ll be fine, Doc. I promise”

Yixing sighed knowing full well that arguing with Chanyeol now or even trying to go back to the hospital would be met with a slew of protests and whines. He had been over Chanyeol’s chart at least a hundred times just to ensure a trip like this wouldn’t exacerbate his condition further however, seeing him act this adversely when they hadn’t even arrived yet didn’t bode well.

“Alright” Yixing said with another defeated sigh “But, if you start feeling worse you come straight to me”

“You worry too much” Chanyeol said jabbing playfully at the older man

“That’s what they pay me for”

“You should ask for a raise then, you clearly don’t get paid enough”

“What, did you not like my apartment?”  Yixing said in a playful whine

“I barely even saw your apartment” Chanyeol said amidst a laugh

The once heavy atmosphere in the car had shifted to a more jovial mood, the growl subsiding as the car slowly came to a stop in front of a large gate. The car beaming light onto the stalwart defender standing between it and their destination, between towering walls of brick. Two security guards flanked the gate acting as a bastion between the outside world and the manor above, one breaking from his flank to approach the window. Yixing unwound his window pulling a letter from his coat pocket and flourishing it for the guard to see.

“Dr Zhang, so nice of you to join us for the evening” the shadow of a man said

“I brought a friend” Yixing said his voice a cold steel compared to the playful warmth he had meme moments ago, “I’m sure Mr. Byun would understand”

“But of course” the voice replied in a low hiss “…There have been some… changes”

“Like?” Yixing said with disinterest

“Mr. Byun had decided the event be a masquerade” the shadow hissed again “Not to worry of course, Mr. Byun has taken care of all the necessities”

“Then _why_ are we still talking?” Yixing said narrowing his eyes in impatience

‘My apologies Dr. Zhang” the shadow said slinking back to his position at the gate, as it opened

Chanyeol looked around curiously as they passed through the gate into what seemed like a completely separate world. The car lumbered forward towards the elegant house dancing with light, the busy energy making the air electric. Yixing had no sooner given his keys to a valet, when they were met by yet another set of servants these with a pair of brightly decorated masks in tow. Chanyeol felt a pang of dread in his stomach, when he met eyes with the servants they looked like hungry wolves watching him hungrily.

“Your friend here is _very_ interesting, Dr Zhang” one of them said venom dripping through his words

“And you two are not” Yixing said shortly extending his hand “Now I believe you have something for us”

Yixing’s words did something to them, the hunger in their eyes vanished quickly and filled with something Chanyeol couldn’t quite make out. They handed the masks over to Yixing before vanishing from whence they came. Yixing looked them over one a delicate white with black markings over the eyes appeared to resemble a swan, the other a fuller mask in a bright orange with snow peaked ears resembling a fox which he handed to Chanyeol.  Chanyeol’s situation finally caught up to him as he stared at the mask unmoving, his eyebrows furrowing and the dread in his stomach rising again.

“Chanyeol?” Yixing said pulling Chanyeol out of his stupor “We should get inside, we wouldn’t want to miss the party”

Chanyeol could barely muster a response as amber eyes pierced the black paint of his mask as Yixing’s mask, he barely even felt Yixing’s hand on his shoulder guiding him through the door. All he could think about was that amber and how warm and safe it felt, like a flame compelling him forward. Before he knew it the amber had faded from his mind and a highly decorated ballroom now stood before him, the bulk of which hosted a strange ensemble of highly dressed masked figures revelling in the night.

It was a surreal sight to behold as if a warped painting unfurled before his eyes; they were akin to stained glass each beautiful in its own way each more extravagant than the next, a figure spun another their dress twirling in a beautiful display of colour, a tall woman a single flower in her chocolate hair sung dulcet tones to the accompaniment of a live band. Yet, as beautiful as it was there was something wrong with it, the crystal glasses filled with a heavy liquid glinting in the light held by the darkness itself, people with wicked smiles watching and waiting. As if Chanyeol was standing on the edge of the void staring into its beautiful eyes as they returned a look of hunger and depravity. He closed his eyes trying to readjust his focus from the panging dread resurfacing, without the warm amber he felt overwhelmed the air itself a heavy weight on him. He felt a bottle enter his hand, his eyes fluttering open in response to look at Yixing.

“What’s this?” Chanyeol said his voice wavering

“Water, you look like you’re about to pass out” Yixing said worry in his voice

“I was just… a little surprised” Chanyeol said trying to laugh it off “It’s not every day your doctor friend kidnaps you to such a fancy… uh… soiree”

“I did say it was a little more exciting, no?” Yixing said his worry easing with a slight chuckle

“A _little_ more exciting?” Chanyeol said sarcastically poking fun at Yixing, “A little more exciting would be taking me to a funfair, not something out of a murder mystery novel”

“Afraid you’ll get murdered?” Yixing said teasingly

“Hardly” Chanyeol replied puffing his cheeks in protest

“Still…” Yixing said looking over Chanyeol’s drained face with worry, “I’m going to get you something to eat, maybe that’ll perk you up”

“N-no, I’m fine” Chanyeol said his heart racing with fear at the prospect of being left alone.

Instinctually he tried to grab at Yixing before he could leave, but his feet seemed glued in place as he watched the last bastion of safety fade into what dark shadows lined the ballroom. He didn’t want to stay still, there was something innately terrifying about waiting here like a predator was watching him from the shadows waiting to pounce. He pushed himself forward, he needed to get away from whatever it was that was watching him even if it meant pushing his way into the macabre painting in front of him.

Everything changed when he stepped forward pushing past the shadowy figures and onto the ballroom floor, the colours bleeding into still image and the soft tone naught but an echo. A clear tapping drawing all the attention in the room to the top of the lush carpeted stairs, there stood a singular man glass in hand with a stark snow owl mask over his face. The man carried himself with an air of importance, something hidden under a charming smile.

“Honoured guests, a toast” he said raising the glass in his hand, “To friends, both old and new, may the bonds forged tonight bring us even closer together and may this night be the first of many.”

A mixture of cheer and applause resonated throughout the room, the even once hostile shadows taking pause in the moment to drink and be merry. Still even as the shadows bled into coherent figures something still felt wrong, as if Chanyeol was seeing everything happen at once but in a haze of torpor with everything barely moving. The room spun as if he was in a twisted carousel the now prominent figures leering with intent as they distorted like a terrible effect, he stumbled into a smaller figure with a plume of white entering his hazy vision. His eyes tried their best to focus the image in front of him, the figure sported a wicked wolf mask and their mouth moved but their words sounded so far away. He shook his head trying to slow the spinning in his brain finding a semblance of respite from the twisting in his brain, still feeling and looking physically drained.

“…re you even listening to me?” the voice seemed to finally break through

“Ah… sorry” the words an effort for Chanyeol to even say

“Seems like someone’s had too much to drink” the masked man said grabbing Chanyeol’s arm, “Let’s get you off the dance floor at least”

The man in the wolf masks voice was like cool water in the midst of a desert, yet his grip the opposite. Chanyeol tried to fight but all the energy in his body had already left him, it took him nearly everything to stand on his feet and the man was fairly capable of dragging him away. The music picked up again, the man’s grip loosened on his arm and then only he noticed the bevy of stares from the audience at the two of them.

Around them everyone was still watching expectantly as if they were waiting, his dread rising in his stomach yet again. He watched as the man turned to him and offered his hand, a strange gesture to Chanyeol. The crowd a cacophony of whispers and the piercing spotlight trained on them disoriented Chanyeol even further, he couldn’t even fathom what was happening. The man let out a sigh, instead of waiting he simply grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and pulled him closer.

“What’s happening?” a confused Chanyeol said softly

“Just follow my lead” The masked man said, placing a hand behind Chanyeol’s back

Everything in his brain finally clicked as if he was drawn into some terrible plot to a cliché drama yet there was something urging him on, a similar warmth he had felt earlier but darker and hot. His fatigue mind, still spinning, filled with this warmth and pushed him forward. It was as if his will clung to the last words he had heard, moulded itself to fit them and he was powerless. The music picked up an upbeat tone something vaguely jazzy, the songstress’ voice like that of a siren luring out inner desire.

Suddenly with a single fluid motion Chanyeol had been spun in front of the smaller man and had already started dancing. The dance was complex nothing Chanyeol had ever even encountered before yet he was dancing as if he were a seasoned professional, or rather his body was his mind was filled with a wildfire of spinning warmth. There was something primal driving it now, the dance what is probably best described as a swing had something else to it, perhaps it was the chemistry between the two or the electric air or maybe even when they touched the warmth pulsated Chanyeol’s mind again.  One moment he was high on the euphoria and the next the spinning stopped and his brain coursed with pain sending blood coursing down his face.

Everything stopped, the only warmth Chanyeol felt was rolling rapidly down his face as the crowd became shadows again leering towards him. He clutched towards his head in an attempt to try and ease the splitting pain, his vision was fading but out of the corner of his eyes he saw red. He was unable to move, his strength wavered before he tumbled into the man he had been dancing with knocking them both to the ground.

The scene was chaos people were toppling like dominoes, going into mad cough fits and spraying crimson all over. Chanyeol felt a warm hand grab him and pull him onto his feet meeting with the same swan mask he knew belonged to Yixing. Yixing was saying something he make out his hearing had already gone and his vision was fading, another man stood close behind a splash of orange was all Chanyeol could make out. He felt Yixing pulling him, his legs falling out from underneath him and darkness taking him.

The cool night air, once electric and full of sin now only sported crimson, the emergency sirens painting the once ominous manor pale red and a dull whine like a beast crying in pain permeated the air. The sound leaving in the distance as the growl of the car barrelled forward with great urgency, moving further from the misfortune. A single raven cawing in the distance takes flight, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update finally!


End file.
